This invention relates to a structure for attaching to litters, preferably litters that meet NATO standards, and for holding medical equipment useful in the care and/or transport of patients between locations.
The standard litter in use is the NATO litter or a modified version of the NATO litter. A common feature between the NATO litter and most modified versions is a two pole structure running in parallel to each other the length of an area to carry and support a patient such as nylon as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Usually, these litters are used in evacuating injured and/or wounded patients from their location of injury (or far forward facility) to a care facility for treatment.
During transport, it is vital to monitor a patient""s current medical status to allow medical personnel to attempt to maintain the status quo, which preferable is sufficiently stable to allow for transport. Unfortunately, litters do not allow for the attachment of medical monitoring equipment given their structure of two poles and a place for the patient, which usually is canvas or a similar material. Instead of two individuals moving a patient, it may take at least one additional person to move along side the litter to move the equipment connected to the patient. Or the extra person may not be needed, because the equipment is put on top of the patient, which is not advisable in most medical situations given the weight of the equipment and notwithstanding the weight, the equipment may shift around on the patient and/or fall off of the patient and the litter. None of these possibilities associated with using the patient as the carrying platform are beneficial to treating the patient.
In the past few years, new devices and ways have been developed to transport the recently injured/wounded. Two examples are LSTAT, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,151, and MIRF, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,331. A drawback to both of these is that they have additional equipment and monitors that may not be necessary in each and every situation. The extra equipment adds weight and takes up space, in particular vertical space. In evacuation situations of multiple patients, the extra space will likely limit the number of patients that may be evacuated in any given transport vehicle due to the fact that the litter attachments will take up additional space unnecessarily.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described approaches, a need still exists for a lightweight attachment for litters that will allow particular equipment to be transported with the patient without requiring another individual to carry the equipment beyond the two individuals carrying the litter.
This invention preferably is a platform for use with a litter (or stretcher); more particularly, the invention is a critical care platform for use with a standard NATO litter, chemical warfare litter, or a collapsible litter.
The invention offers the maximum flexibility in securing medical equipment and/or device(s) needed for patient care directly on the patient""s litter. Human performance is enhanced by strategic placement of medical equipment and/or device(s) allowing continuous patient monitoring, improved patient care access and patient comfort. The invention is an important advancement in aeromedical equipment securing technology.
According to one form of the present invention, an apparatus for attaching to a patient carrying device and for providing an apparatus to have medical equipment in close proximity including during movement of the patient, said apparatus comprising a platform having a support surface, said support surface having a plurality of openings passing therethrough, and at least two legs, each of said legs is connected to said support surface; at least one accessory clip in communication with said support surface, said at least one accessory clip having an interface for connection with said support surface; and at least one pin for engaging said interface of said at least one accessory clip.
According to one form of the present invention, a system for attaching to a litter and carrying medical equipment needed for the care of a patient, said system comprising a platform including a support surface having a plurality of openings passing therethrough and at least two walls depending from opposing ends to each other, a hinge attached to each wall, and a leg attached to each hinge, said leg including two footings spaced from each other; at least one accessory table including an interface sized to communicate with at least one opening through said support surface, said interface having an opening passing therethrough, and means for attaching to at least one piece of medical equipment; and at least one pin, said pin sized to communicate with the opening of said interface and said support surface; and wherein said interface is held in communication with said support surface by said at least one pin.
According to one form of the present invention, a system for carrying medical equipment on a patient carrying device without interfering with the space for the patient, said system comprising at least one means for attaching to at least one piece of medical equipment, means for supporting and positioning said attaching means to the side and/or above the patient on the patient carrying device, said supporting and positioning means including means for adjusting the height of the supporting and positioning means relative to the litter.
An objective of the invention is to provide a platform mountable upon a NATO litter that allows attachment of a variety of medical equipment.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a place to mount life packs, infusion pumps, a ventilator, and/or a suction unit onto a litter.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an attachment to a litter for the placement of medical monitoring equipment and life support equipment.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a litter attachment that is reducible for storage.
Another objective of the invention is to allow for the rotation of monitoring equipment positioned upon the invention.
Another objective of the invention is to provide flexibility in the type of equipment that may be attached to the invention and where on the invention the equipment is placed. A further objective is that a change in the standard medical equipment and/or device(s) will not require that the entire invention be redesigned but instead that a new accessory clip be designed to accommodate the new piece of medical equipment and/or device(s).
Another objective of the invention is to provide a removable accessory table.
A further objective of the invention is to provide multiple positions for a pump while it is attached to the invention.
A further objective of the invention is that it is modularized for various equipment such as monitors, ventilators, intravenous pumps, oxygen bottles, or large life pack monitors.
A further objective of the invention is the ability to withstand vehicular (including aircraft) vibrations while remaining attached to a litter and maintaining the attachment of medical equipment and/or device(s). At least one embodiment of the invention preferably is designed to withstand at least 8 Gs.
A yet further objective of the invention is to provide a low profile when equipment is attached as compared to a patient laying on a litter without the invention being attached.
A yet further objective of the invention is that when mounted on a litter, the litter may still be stacked within a vehicle.
A yet further objective of the invention is to have a lightweight platform.
A still further objective of the invention is the quickness at which it may be attached to or removed from a litter.
A still further objective of the invention is that it be non-corrosive and not susceptible to rust.
An advantage of the invention is the firmness of the attachment between it and a litter.
Another advantage of the invention is the stability achieved for the medical equipment and/or device(s) present on it.
Another advantage of the invention is the flexibility offered in the medical equipment and/or device(s) that may be attached to it.
Another advantage of the invention is that when tilted the attached medical equipment and/or device(s) will not fall off.
Another advantage of the invention is that there are at least two different mounting positions for an infusion pump each of which offer different visual angles.
Another advantage of the invention is that a medical monitor may be rotated between multiple positions to improve viewing by the medical personnel providing care for and/or transporting the patient.
A further advantage of the invention is that when mounted on a litter it will not interfere with the placement of the litter on litter stands or carts.
A further advantage of the invention is that it accomplishes the above-identified objectives.
A yet further advantage of the invention is that it provides for flexibility in the medical equipment and/or device(s) that may be attached offering modularity in the types of attachment.
A yet further advantage of the invention is that at least one embodiment is approved for use during all phases of flight on all U.S. Air Force aircraft (including fixed and rotary wing).
A still further advantage of the invention is that in at least one embodiment allows for height adjustment relative to the litter.
Given the following enabling description of the drawings, the invention should become evident to a person of ordinary skill in the art.